TASK-SPECIFIC PROJECTS INTRODUCTION TO TASK-SPECIFIC PROJECTS We have selected two task-specific projects for the first year of this program that support aim 1 with the development of gastric cancer probes in task-specific project 1, and Raman particle-based molecular instruments and probes in task-specific project 2. The intent is to support early development in the first years of the program and move towards translation with the task-specific projects in the out years. In task-specific project 1 the investigators will screen phage display libraries for early markers of gastric cancer using tissue from high-risk individuals. In task-specific project 2 the team will evaluate Raman instrumentation and nanoparticles as tools for multiplexed early detection and disease staging. Imaging instrumentation has been, in many cases, well-developed but the molecular markers of disease for use with these instruments has lagged behind, and this is one reason for an emphasis on molecular probes in this program and in the early task-specific projects. With our task-specific projects have decided to invest significantly in the reagents side of the molecular imaging field because we feel these will have a significant impact on disease management, will complement our current strengths in instrumentation, and build on our recent successes in clinical translation of molecular probes.